


The Lord of Angel City

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Elves, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnapped by a lecherous demon she must hide the fact that she's indeed a he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tao almost felt bad for the screaming girl as she kicked violently to get from his hold. He wouldn’t have blamed her if he hadn’t been so irritable. After all, if she kept this behaviour the Lord would certainly beat her into submission.

“ Oui,  woman behave!” He spat as he slung her more securely over his shoulder as she made a mess of curses in her native tribal language. Tao had not a clue what she was saying but it was safe to assume whatever it was certainly wasn’t pleasant.

It was another regrettable perk of the job. He collected pretty girls around the surrounding villages of the grand city under the manor of his master. He brought them so his master might find a suitable bride. However the Lord had no patience for crying young girls and often kicked them out to work as maids or if they offended him greatly they were sold to a brothel. It was the same every time. The girl got one look at his master and started screaming their head off. You see.. his master was slightly  different.  So it was in her interested to shut up - Tao was tired of his master’s irritable mood. He didn’t see why the Lord didn’t marry one of the money hungry noble ladies rather than sink to beauty but penniless lasses with no manners.

But this girl was different. Tao had went a bit further out of the City of Angels (his master’s domain and land to rule) to the more savage land of the elven. She was beautiful as many pure elf woman would be but as beautiful as she was, she was tame and wild. And spoke nothing but the ancient language of her people.

Tao kicked open the door where his master waited and carried the girl through the threshold of his master’s chambers. Even as loyal as Tao was to his master, even he got the chills entering his bedchambers. The elf with her horrible temper eased down and must have gotten the vibes.  Smart girl. The master would eat her alive otherwise.

He dropped her to the ground, she fell with a thump and a mumble of some curse under her breath. She was so tiny, it was easy to see the elf blood in her. Her long dark hair spilled down her back, flowing in pretty ringlets. Her sharp and angular eyes taking in the dark room around her. Her pointed ears acute and listening. Her pale skin glowing in the barely lit room. Her size was no more of that of a girl barely in her adolescents. But her eyes spoke her age of a mature woman. Small but feisty.

The room was dark. A few candles lit in the gothic styled room much suited to Tao’s master’s taste. The large bed was made neatly and empty. The chill in the air made the elf uneasy as she scanned the room for the predator. The human man seemed uneasy behind her, he wasn’t the real threat. An annoyance when she realized she was being kidnapped but certainly not dangerous. He had been strangely polite.

“What is this?” She demanded in the language of the humans.

He seemed startled she could speak it. She wasn’t daft. She was furious he had the audacity to kidnap  her . She was the daughter of Oakwood the Great, ruler of her people. He was a prince to the elven tribes!

It was a horrible shame she was taken so easily.

“ I think the better question might be why are you here, my little mouse.” The voice was smooth and velvet. It was precise, cut and articulate. It came from the corner of the room where a long table sat. At the end of the table a man sat, quiet and watching. She hadn’t noticed him when she entered. It was uncomfortable, the calmness which in how he spoke and the eerie vibe around this all.

“I will take my leave, my lord.” Tao said quickly not wanting to encourage his master’s wrath knowing his temper was a ugly one. The human scooted out quickly, leaving her there on the floor to fend for herself.

Kyungsoo At Twilight had no reason to fear. She was a warrior of her people. It was in her blood to be bold and brave. She wasn’t weak hearted nor was she a damsel to fall at the feet of any coward. She stood, summoning the regal and elegance of her people’s bloodline, and raised her chin slightly as she swallowed. The dress she wore of not that of a warrior. She had been taken on the night of the greatest celebration. Her sister was celebrating a birth of her nephew. Now one she would never see unless she returned. The white dress hung loose around scarcely decorated with gold jewelry. Her blonde hair had long since fallen from the style it had been spun up in. A few flowers here and there - she knew her appeal to men. But she had a strong feeling this wasn’t a mortal man.

“Will you show yourself? Am I to speak to a faceless voice?” she demanded, “Or will you hide in the darkness? Should I expect anything honourable about a man who will kidnap a woman?” There was a resounding chuckle as the man laughed at her. Kyungsoo’s cheeks burned violently at the sound.  How dare he! Had this been her land, her tribe, she would have taken action against the offence. She was a prideful creature, as she was groomed to be. “Have I asked something amusing?”

The shadowy figure stood and cleared his throat. He stepped more in the direction of the light, more hesitant than how he behaved before. Kyungsoo watched in anxiety. She could sense it now more clearly…  this wasn’t a mortal man. Heavens no!

She stepped back, anxiety from the scent of the man’s strong muskiness overwhelming her. No matter he had to kidnap his women! He was..

“You must have a slight idea of why you’re here.” The creature said with a small but handsome smirk. 

She took a long breath.  Demon. It was clear as day. His vividly translucent skin, much like the moon’s glow at night. He had dark brooding reddish copper eyes, like the stain of blood. There were viney tattoos of the underworld sprawled across the pale skin under his luxurious clothes, thick sets of golden rings on each finger showing off his wealth if his palace didn’t, long wavy hair jewels braided in random places, and more frighteningly sharp ivory teeth that were curved into a smirk.

“Creature of the dark.” She said accusingly as she stepped back, “When my people realize what you’ve done you will have a war on your hand!” She belonged no where near this man! He was her sworn enemy. Vile and dangerous creature of the darkness that lived off the essence of humans and her people!

“And how will they find you?” He asked amused, “Surely you know better than anyone else they will not find you where I have brought you? This is my city, my realm, where all is under my power. My army, my citizens, and of course now you are mine as well. Welcome little mouse!” His voice was handsome and confident. It ran shivers down her skin as she watched him laugh again. Dread buried deep into her stomach. He was right. How would her family know where to look for her? To her people, they stayed clear of demon land. Why would they think he might have motive to take her? “Welcome to the City of Angels, dear. You’re helpless here.”

But born into royalty, she could show no fear. She kept her face calm and relaxed. She was a warrior. He would underestimate her and she would make her escape then.

“Now that I am here, what are your intentions with me nameless demon?” She demanded knowing her tone was icy and blunt. She would worry about what would happen later if she annoyed him with her obvious rudeness.

He smiled. He moved towards her, advancing quickly as he took her arm before she could back up any further. Not that it would help, Tao had closed the door behind him. Her arm was warm and much thinner than he thought it would be. Like it was delicate and breakable. He gave it a tug and she went stumbling towards him, “Surely you’ve heard of me and my vile acts? I am the demon they call Death and you my love, are my prospective bride.”

She paled instantly. As if the fight and fiery passion before had been bleed from her. She lost color and Death feared that she might faint.  So, she had heard of him? Good.

Who had not heard of the despicable demon named after such sorrow? Lord Death was as his name suggested! A plague on these lands he commanded! How many people had been murdered at the hand of his demonic army? Humans enslaved, elves murdered, and anyone who opposed him disappeared. The only ones who remained free to do as they pleased were creatures of the night; vampires, demons, dark elves, and anyone else who had turned over. Her head swarmed with all the tragic stories she had been told as a small girl. He had a name once before Death but no one knew anymore what that was.

“I’d rather die.” She butt out finally when she could breath again jerking her hand from his grip. “What foolish nonsense is this? A creature of the dark and one of the light no more be together than fire and ice.”

“Ah, there is so much potential in being star crossed lovers don’t you think?” He teased as he circled her, taking her in. She was much smaller than him. Barely reaching his shoulders. It was rather endearing. Tao had chosen well this time. A human girl would be in tears by now. But this elf had too much pride. “I graced you with my name, it’s only polite if you return the favor love.”

She stood more firm. “You’ve merely told me a name you are called. It’s more more your name, it is your curse.” She spat, her dislike obvious, “I am Princess Kyungsoo At Twilight. I am the heir to my people. Which is why I am confident they will not stop looking until I am found.”

But there was something dire Kyungsoo was keeping hidden. She swallowed nervously stepping from the man. If he found out, she would have no choice but to be compliant to his every whim. She silently cursed him and herself for being foolish enough to be caught; because Kyungsoo wasn’t a woman. She was indeed a man.

The custom of the elves was very different than that of the humans. Daughters inherited the throne rather than men. The men were sent to the families of the wives. It was the way it had always been. He was his parents’ only child. If he hadn’t taken on the role of a woman his mindless cousin would have inherited the throne and no doubt brought chaos to the lands. Only his parents knew and the man he was going to be arranged with for marriage. It was his duty to rule his people, even if it meant everything about him was a shame.

No, he wasn’t reacting like a scared woman because he wasn’t one. His eyes met the other’s in a glare. This demon couldn’t know. It meant many things if he found out; his family would be shamed and disthroned, war would break loose over who got the throne, and utter shame for himself. But as a woman the demon would insist on marrying him if he passed the expectations.

“I was once called Jongin.” He smiled faintly, “You may use that name if you prefer? But I should make one thing very clear, my love.” He said sweetly but there was malice in his tone. His eyes narrowed seriously, all humor gone. “If you do not give me what I want not only will I destroy your tribe, I will sell you to men far more unpleasant than I. Your family, your friends, and your silly little home would burn to ash.”

Kyungsoo froze. Even if he was as noble to sacrifice himself to marry such a man he couldn’t! If he did the demon would find out eventually he was a man and then what? Shame his family? Kill his tribe anyway? However it seemed Jongin was not done. He grabbed his arm again, but it was more painful this time.

A burning and horrible sensation spread up Kyungsoo’s arm. It was like claws digging into his skin, as he winced refusing to cry out. But when Jongin dropped his hand, so did the pain. Instead up his arm was a tingling red tattoo of a snake that didn’t stop until the crook of his elbow. Jongin had cursed him!

“What is this Jongin?” He demanded angrily.

“It is a simple bit of magic to tell me where you are, the emotions you feel, gives me a bit of control over your actions, and of course~ it doesn’t allow you to get very far from me without feeling pain.” He said with a small wicked grin. There was more he didn’t want to tell Kyungsoo right now.

“Control over my actions?” That sounded the worst, “As in how?”

“For a little bit, to control what you do. You’re lucky I don’t use a curse to completely control you. But it’s much more fun to tame a wild mouse than do it by magic~”

Kyungsoo’s nostrils flared as his eyes narrowed viciously. He wanted nothing more than slap the man for his audacity. However he had a secret to maintain and to manage to get back home before he was discovered.

His chin lifted as he pulled from the man, the throbbing curse on his arm sore, as he crossed his arms around his chest defensively.

“How long until you decide if I am suitable or not?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes narrowed and calculating.

Jongin’s eyes narrowed along with his own. The demon was not one to be fooled easily. The curse spiraling up his forearm now gave Jongin an acute sense that maybe Kyungsoo was desperately trying to hide something from him.  This would not do , Jongin thought. For he had a purpose for a wife, not simply a bed warmer.

“We can start the process now, if you’d like.” Jongin’s words cut in smoothly as his fingers took the man’s arm, pulling him snugly to his body and peered down at it. “You should know the magic I used on your arm, is very advanced old magic. I can tell you’re hiding something from me  little mouse and if you wish to provoke my anger then keep your silence.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened as he took a deep breath.  When Jongin found out, it was going to be a disaster. What would the demon do when he found out he was a man? Not the bride he thought him to be??

His lip pursed slightly. “A man who is my kidnapper demands to know what I am keeping from him? Do you think me as whimsical enough to fall for you now and spill my every secret?”

Jongin admired his bravery but he knew how to beat him into a submissive mouse. “I will warn you once more then I will tire of your games and take you on that bed claiming you as mine.” The threat was said so casually, Kyungsoo’s body broke into shivers. His glare did not faze Jongin in the slightest.

“You shall find I am not what I seem.” It seemed Kyungsoo would have no choice but to tell the man. He was bound to find out. Between the damn curse, Jongin being hell bent to see him naked regardless, and the fact the sooner this was over the quicker he could return home. “Why not make a deal?” He asked, in hope he could salvage some of this.

“A deal? You’re in no position to make deals.” Jongin said curtly as his dark eyes scanned over the male curiously. What could he offer that would be so appealing for Jongin to forget he had him under his control entirely.

“I think some deals would be worth your time.” Kyungsoo said trying to drop his voice an octave to sound sultry. “I will give you what you want. I presume it’s hard to find someone willing to bed a demon. I will tell you what I am hiding and in return you will let me go. You will not follow me. You will not tell anyone of what we’ve done and we happily pretend it will not happen.”

Jongin’s brow rose. “No.” He said simply. “I have no desire for that. A willing partner is not my concern.”

“I will do anything you wish for the night. Just let me return in the morning. Things will become abundantly clear why we cannot marry or I would make a suitable bride.” He said slowly.

What was the woman hiding? Jongin smirked. Would he be daft enough to think a demon keep his word? He could let the woman think he would keep his end of the deal and in return make sure he impregnated her, forcing her by his side.

“Remove your dress then.” Jongin said smoothly as he let him go finally.

Kyungsoo’s breath quickened. He quickly gathered his composure. Once Jongin knew he would be disgusted. He would let him go… or at least that’s what he convinced himself.

He swallowed and turned his back to Jongin. He could feel the red eyes peering at him, making his skin crawl. He imagined what the man’s demon claws would feel like scraping against his skin and he shuttered.  He must endure if not for his own sake but for his tribe’s. He carefully undid the straps of his white gown feeling the material cool at his ankles. He only needed to turn for Jongin to see the evidence of his lies. The cotton underwear slid down his slender pale thighs and he chewed his lips.

“Turn around.” Jongin’s gruff voice spoke.

Kyungsoo swallowed and turned.

All the evidence he had tried to hide since his birth was before Jongin. His long dark hair falling down his back, the heart shaped lips, and wide eyes… The feminine airs around him didn’t mask the cock between his legs and the flatness of his chest. His eyes burned with humiliation.

Jongin’s eyes didn’t leave Kyungsoo’s slender back when exposed by the falling dress. The perfect curve of his ass, the smallness of his thighs, and the arch of his spine made the demon stir within. However, he was taken back when the man turned around to show he was indeed not a woman.

“This, my demon, is the reason I am ill suited to become anyone’s bride.” He spoke and when Jongin said nothing but stared holes into his body he continued, “Surely you’re knowledgeable of Elfven customs? The daughter inherits the power and throne. I am the only child to the king. It was the only way to keep the power from those ill suited to rule.” He paused, “Which is also why I beg you not to let this be known. My family would lose everything.”

Jongin had been fooled. The curve of his hips wasn’t the curve you commonly saw on a man. His pale skin hairless and lithe. Had it not been for the penis, Jongin would have laughed at his bride to be.  A man ? He could strangle Tao for not being more thorough. However, it wasn’t entirely bad. 

“A demon gains his power from doing the unspeakable.” Jongin said slowly his eyes dancing over the male’s body. He moved closer, so close he could smell the scent of the elf. His fingers brushed against Kyungsoo’s collar, “My powers are vast and unparalleled. There is always a cost to using such powers but ultimately that’s of no consequence.”

Kyungsoo swallowed. “And what is it which you wish to do?”

“I still need a bride, my lovely mouse. I have no desire to return you to your tribe. Instead you will be my bride. I will arrange it with your people, if you’d like. No one has to know of this secret.” Jongin said slowly as his fingers drew down Kyungsoo’s slender and toned chest to the taut nipple awaiting his claws. He gave it a light pinch. “You’d find a demon’s lust can be satisfied with many types of bodies. And a demon’s child can be carried by anything.”

Kyungsoo paled. “I am a man! I cannot birth a child.”

“You’re correct. You normally cannot. With my magic, you can. And you will.” Jongin said slowly as his claws dug more firmly into the now hardening nipple. “I can make an artificial womb with my powers. You could carry my child. Conceiving is more complicated but I could heal you so no damage is done to your body. We both get what we want. You keep your family’s good name and I get the family I so desire for.” Jongin’s hand finally let go and drifted further down Kyungsoo’s flat belly, his claws stopping right below his belly button. “Tell me your answer now.” The demon demanded.

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed. “You give me no choice.” He spat, “Would I be your slave or your partner? And what of a child? I wish not to bring a child into a world where they’re disposable.”

Jongin’s lips curved upwards in amusement. “You needn’t worry for your safety or comfort. All will be taken care of. As for the child, imagine someone I could dote on in my lonely life.” He said, “Though I must warn you, my jealousy is not to be reckoned with. You are to be mine alone until I say otherwise.”

“And of my tribe?”

“I will attend to those matters. I will invite them into the city as family. You may visit them or they you. But if you try to deceive me I will know as long as you wear the mark of my curse. If you betray me, I will kill every single last person you hold dear.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a post on my [tumblr](http://junxouji.tumblr.com/post/95033674543/so-this-is-the-way-i-imagine-the-setting-of-lord) that I imagine how the setting/plot of the story looks like as well as what I think demons and elves would look like. (Click the tumblr link or http://junxouji.tumblr.com/post/95033674543/so-this-is-the-way-i-imagine-the-setting-of-lord )

* * *

So have you got the guts?

Been wondering if your heart's still open and if so I wanna know what time it shuts

Simmer down and pucker up

I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of trying to kiss you

I don't know if you feel the same as I do

But we could be together if you wanted to

 

Crawling back to  you

 

There was short gasps as he felt the desire drunken sloppy kisses peppering his neck as he arched or the silver lining. Color spread across his pale cheeks as the tongue lapped his neck and there was a sudden  slick of the fangs extending. Arousal pooled in Kyungsoo’s stomach as the teeth traced their favorite spot to bite.

“Say you’re  mine .” His voice murmured lightly as he fondled the back of Kyungsoo’s neck to support him, Kyungsoo’s pale skinny legs desperately wrapped around his waist rutting himself against him.

“ God, you know I’m yours.” Kyungsoo breathed, “Just do it please.”

The demon’s lips curved at his elfven lover’s eagerness. Kyungsoo was sweet -- and he wasn’t referring just to his taste. Kyungsoo had been everything he had imagined and more upon his first sight. The timid but stubborn elf had caught his eyes when he was thrown in his room by Tao. And at that moment Jongin had desired nothing more than Kyungsoo in his arms.

How many people had been terrified of Jongin? How many more disgusted by the demon called  Death ?

But he needed no one else but Kyungsoo there.

His teeth scrape gently the skin already bruised from his bite, letting the liquid floral taste consume his as a breathy moan escaped Kyungsoo.

Mine, forever the bite seemed to say. What was scarier that neither had any qualms with forever.

  
 

One Year Ago..

 

Jongin had made him redress and ordered Tao to show him his room. Just like that Kyungsoo At Twilight was being forced into an unconventional marriage. He shuddered as he thought about the demon’s hands on him. Tao, on the other hand, seemed surprised that his master wanted to keep the elfven woman. He was skeptical it would last for long. Jongin’s affections were terribly fickle.

Tao opened the door to Kyungsoo’s new room and shut it behind him once he stepped inside. Kyungsoo let out a breath as he clutched his chest suddenly the courage seeping from him. He had soul his life to a demon to protect his family and everything they had worked so hard to accomplish. Anger and desperation spread through his veins like a wildfire.  How dare he! How  dare him! Kyungsoo held a hand to his face as he tried to control his swirling emotions. Anger, betrayal, fear, and more importantly hopelessness. 

He simply had to keep calm and think of a way out of this. He peered around the empty room for the first time really seeing it. It was luxurious and Kyungsoo supposed it ought to be.  Not only was he nobility of his own people but he was the demon’s chosen bride. Had not his sensibilities been offended he might have found it impressive. Dipped in grandeur, he supposed. Every inch of the room was covered in some type of art.  The sitting room was rose colored with ivory detail. A table was surrounded by a few nicely decorated chairs with a harp and piano in the corner. Dressers and mirrors decorated the wall. As he stepped around the corner and down a small hallway was a luxurious bedroom in green and rose. It was largely empty except the grand bed with large drapes hanging around it. A large fireplace flickered and it reminded Kyungsoo that it was terribly warm in the castle for it being winter. There was one more door he cautiously opened to come face to face with a child’s nursery. His cheeks inflamed at the implication.

The demon wanted to make him have his child using magic that was unknown to Kyungsoo. He was unaccustomed to this type of luxury. In his own home, he lived in tribes. They sent up tents and moved place to place following the grazing of their livestock avoiding harsh places in winter. His parents if ever brought here would be  overjoyed he thought bitterly. They would want him to endure to keep their secret and to make his life easier.

His heart ached thinking of the man he was to marry in his tribe. Junmyeon was sweet and hadn’t minded that he was a man. He had promised to care for him and they would adopt in the future. Kyungsoo’s future was stolen from him.

What of his tribe now?

What would the demon do? 

His head throbbed as a squeaky voice broke the silence. “Excuse me?” The large main door was opening and in came a mousy girl with long pretty hair. “Oh mi’lord was right! You’re very gorgeous. No wonder master wanted you.” She smiled brightly, “Oh, you must think me rude. My name is Sulli. I must say, if you don’t mind me,” She giggled, “Master probably seems very scary but he’s just a lonely soul.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed. Was she a maid? A servant? She came more in and gave a pathetic curtsey. “I’m to be your lady n’ waiting.”

She was his maid?

“Master told me about your  situation and my lips are sealed. Actually he cursed me so I could never speak it.” She giggled more as he came near, “I need your measurements to have dresses made for you. The master has a certain taste.”

“My name is Kyungsoo.” He murmured.

“Ah! Nice to meet ya’ Kyungsoo. Now about those gowns. You’ll need ballgowns, evening gowns, supper gowns, day gowns, sitting gowns~ gloves, panties, shoes, hats, jewels!” She went on her eyes wide, “The nobility that often visits master are so fashionable. I want you to leave them breathless!” Kyungsoo wondered what he was getting himself into. She came closer and touched his long dark hair. “You  are  so pretty -- it’s a pity master couldn’t properly woo you. You’ll make him a perfect bride.”

 

Kyungsoo learned that Sulli liked to doll him up. Within minutes she had him into a much too revealing but elegant off-white gown. It had pearls sewn in the back and a white flowy skirt. She did magic to his hair, braiding it and twisting it in a complicated yet simple style. She fussed over his shoes and cleaned him up nicely adding a touch of powder to his face.

“You elves sure are pretty.” She muttered quietly. He blushed and stared at the ground while she worked hastily. “Master is calling your family here tonight. Sent Tao right out to fetch them. Hopefully they’re welcoming, master will throw a fit if they try to take you away.” She had found pretty lace gloves long enough to hide his curse on his arm. “There! All done!”

He turned to look at himself in the mirror and he knew instantly why he had always fooled people as a woman. His feminine features outstanding. His delicate wide eyes or his rosey pink lips. His slim hips and soft hands. The long hair and thin neck.

“The master and you will suite each other real nice.”

And suddenly Kyungsoo wanted to disappear. It was all a lie.

 


End file.
